The Kiss
by GrungeGiRL
Summary: What really happened after the kiss in the Experiment. From the eyes of our favourite tomboy and has a twist in the end. NOT TJSpin! Oneshot. RR


**The Kiss**

**By GrungeGiRL**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Recess - that's Paul and Joe's property. And Disney's. And King Bob's. But it would be extremely amusing if I did!

**Summary: **What _really _happened after the kiss in the "Experiment." Just an idea. In the eyes of our favourite tomboy. One shot. Please RR

As the children gathered back to class, the two small figures shared a smile, holding hands. Then fits of laughter could be heard from Speirol T Agnol as the two fourth graders collapsed in a fit of giggles.

''Boys kissing girls, girls kissing boys,'' Ashley Spinelli laughed to TJ Detweiler as she softly let his hand free. As his light blue gazed into the space, a small snigger played on his lips. It was ironic that Spinelli looked very attractive today, with her dark hair combed and tied up to sticky-out bunches and the make-up coating her face, especially the eyeliner, widening the gap between her deep brown eyes. And the ruby red lipstick…. For the way Gretchen dressed herself up, TJ was rather surprised at her sense of fashion. Beneath all those science books, was she secretly hiding the ever-so-recent issues of _Cosmo _inside?

_TJ did look rather nice too_, Spinelli thought to herself. _Allowing Vince to comb back his hair was brave enough – but shove him in a suit? No wonder he's the leader of our group!_ Gradually smiling at her friend, Spinelli shrugged off the gaze from his icy blue eyes and took a good glance. For some reason, there was just the mere second with the way his posture held itself, head above all, gazing into the distant future and a genuine smile dancing across his face suggested he was a grown man.

She almost fell for it.

There had been moments in her school life where she thought she almost liked him. Of course, maybe it wasn't hard to like him due to his kindness – after all, he was crowned for his "troublesome plans" to help others, and had a sort of unusual charisma about him which was attractive. Sometimes, she thought she _loved_ him. There had been an extremely hard time in her life where he had been there at her aid, when she had needed him ….

First Grade, Friday 13th. She had been sitting by herself, fumbling with her newly discovered wrestling action figures. Nothing much to expect …. But then there he stood. Him, with his cold eyes and pearl white grin. Him, with his dark hair falling into a pallid, ghastly expression as he gazed at her longingly across the playground. Him, who sat by Himself sobbing, and singing songs to himself while the other kids danced and pranced and cheerfully played in their large surface of freedom. He stared.

And then He _moved_.

She hated to admit how much she screamed – she was sure that Mayor Fitzhew could hear! TJ had noticed straight away, and he had been her Prince to some extent – where he had raced towards all the other weak, shuffling boys, ready to face this _creature _– as he smashed his whole body into the shadowed figures as he pounced on Him! Trembling, The Boy scurried away, and she was relieved that he had rescued her! A flood of excitement and frisson soared upon her like bees to honey, but knowing TJ, this was probably his routine. Naïve as she was, her thoughts of him being her hero drifted away as she realized that this was not unusual of him to help others so heroically on a daily basis.

He wouldn't care, would he?

She didn't really like him, did she?

_Did she …. ?_

He smirked at her staring, and teased, ''What? You didn't enjoy the kiss, did you?'' as he playfully pushed her, which she retorted to, almost knocking him over. His slicked back brown hair lost its self-control as his round face crumpled up and his puppy fat stuck out like a sore thumb. With one glance at TJ once again, Spinelli giggled and knew that it was okay. It wasn't his presence that had moved her. It wasn't his heroic attempt to save her that had affected her so deeply.

It was _His_.

''Spinelli, aren't you coming back in?'' TJ asked, as he got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

''I'll …. be in soon. You go on without me,'' she sighed, gazing at him apologetically. He shrugged in confusion, and headed off – hey, got to give a girl her space after all.

But He knew. As the Italian girl crouched down into a ball by the grass, holding her head in her frail hands, a new persona had occurred. A more vulnerable creature sat there, consumed in deep thought. What was a brave warrior casually dressed in golden armor was just a young girl befuddled with her emotions, questioning herself, over and over.

It was His time to dive in – before anyone else could. As soon as she shakily brushed herself up from the grass, He lunged himself at her – grabbing her from the waist, pulling her towards Himself and pressing His lips against hers. He locked her in this embrace for as long as he was limited, savouring every moment – but she recoiled after time, shocked and yet a twinkle of tension tickled her heart in glee.

'' …. You. Why?'' she asked, brushing dark strands out her eyes.

''Ah suppose ah had to face m'fear, after'all,'' Butch smiled, as he shrugged as if it were nothing.

A glint of confusion flickered on Spinelli's face, but watching the dark tinges of red on His face, she could see He felt just the same.

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies. One note at first - sorry for deleting the Butch series. I know there were many of you who liked them very much - and I can't blame you. Butch is a great character. But they had some personal references, which I wasn't too fond of. So I kind of wrote this for you - and anyone else who is interested. :)


End file.
